Diocese of Quel'Danas
OOC Foreword A few people have gotten the wrong idea in their heads that this is a new religion, or some spin-off of Belore Cultism. It's not. It's putting an elven cultural spin on their age-old worship of the Holy Light that coincides with what we see in-game regarding their reverence of the Sun. This isn't a cult, and people who misuse this wiki's information to ICly and OOCly harass the participants for partaking in a 'cult' need to stop. History The Sunwell had been revered for thousands of years, its Grove - even the very island it resided upon - became a sort of Holy Ground for the High Elves. The way it nourished a people was viewed as through miracles only the Light could bestow. Thus, Quel'Danas would be the heart of their religious worship, for it was their salvation shown to them by the Light, over nine thousand years ago. With Quel'Thalas occupied by the Sin'dorei, and Quel'Danas liberated from the demonic threat by the Shattered Sun, the High Elves could return to their Holy Land. Unfortunately, their pilgrimages into the Sunwell remained hard to come by, and if lucky, under guard by Silvermoon Guardians. This was a small price to pay, however, to visit the site that had undergone a tremendous change with M'uru's spark being used to re-ignite the fount. Now, a Diocese has been established to return the High Elves to the sense of their own religious, cultural identity, and with it; much needed spiritual nourishment. Even Half-Elves have found a place to explore the wonderment of their heritage, even if their access to the Sunwell is unclear at best. Installment Under new administration, the Church of the Holy Light allowed for the reconstruction of the Diocese of Quel'Danas. Creating a point of relief for the Quel’dorei people of the Alliance, allowing its people to safely venture outwards to their former Kingdom and Holy Land. On the eve of its installation, the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel’Thalas announced the Diocese to their associates at the Court of Uther. This brought up much curiosity and question to the representing chapters, but also a beacon of hope that this was a step forward for all faithful. Notification of the Installment of the Diocese would be the next evening, at eight bells according to Stormwind standard time. .]] During the Diocese installment, many enjoyed a Thalassian styled Liturgy that went over the topic of faith and struggle. Going into depth that like the Highborne and Quel’dorei of former, we too can move on and aspire for the future. Like the practice of Belore, we all should aspire to be open and radiant much like the Sun. That as long as we are faithful in the Light, confident in ourselves and not worry about how others think, we can overcome any hardship. Later that evening, Lady Auroralina Ivenhart and Mother Fiona Vynam were consecrated into the Office of Episcopacy. The Silver Hand Chapter of Quel’Thalas was also sworn in as the Diocese official Silver Hand chapter. Right after her consecration, Mother Fiona Vynam also made a statement to the gathered faithful. "Due to the growing populace of the Quel'Dorei and Half-Elven throughout the Kingdoms of Azeroth, the Church of the Holy Light has granted ministerial authority to the ecclesiastics of Elven descent. Allowing these Knights and Priests to administer religious and legal authority in regards to the Elves, as well as, their associates throughout the world of Azeroth. To help bridge and connect these members of society, creating a sense that even without their original home of Quel'Thalas, they are still connected." This statement was also issued to the chapters of the Court of Uther the previous day, to ensure that there was no objection on their behalf to the episcopal policy. Documents *Codex of Scripture *Codex of Rites *Lawful Statements Issued *Bylaws of Quel'Danas Relics Buckle of the Sun King (unproven) Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Diocese Category:High Elf Organizations Category:The Highguard Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Diocese of Quel'Danas